The Doctor Has a Party (Kinda)
by batgirl9827
Summary: When a problem arises, one must gather a perfect team to help fix it. well that's just what the 11th Doctor did! This is a mix up of the most random, but most lovable characters in the t.v/comic world (more shows than in the tags)! Read it I'm sure you'll be amazed O.o A little bitty bit of cussing woops, whatcha gonna do?


All of the characters involved in this story are suddenly taken out of their natural world and sent to a world that is in between all other worlds. The characters come to find out that it is none other than the doctor that has teleported them to this strange new land. He explains that the land that they are currently in is an entire universe that exists in between all of the other universes. This explanation is nearly identical to the string theory, in that there are many different, and sometimes parallel, universes that exist, and are able to be explored by the doctor or with the doctor's help.

The characters, upon hearing this explanation, are unsure as to what they should be thinking. Johnny doesn't really seem to be shocked, as he has been to heaven, hell, and back and also has a monster living within the walls of his house. So yeah, he was used to the weird stuff by now, he was just trying to decipher whether or not he was imagining all of this seeing as he was mentally unstable, to put it nicely. Nny was disappointed and a little pissed off when he heard the familiar voices of Mr. Eff and Psycho Dough boy calling out to him. He wasn't surprised when he thought hard about, because they were a part of him after all. He found the happy pony and the robot annoying as hell. He wished he could rip them to pieces and use their blood on the blood wall, if robots even had blood. However, this doctor character had forbidden any killing and for some reason Johnny felt compelled to listen.

Todd Casil, otherwise known as Squee, was terrified, as usual. He didn't know where he was, or who any of these strange people were. He only knew Schmee and scary neighbor man, but Squee still wasn't sure if he could trust the horrifying neighbor, with Schmee always telling him terrible things about Nny, and giving new reasons to hate him every day. Overall, Todd just wanted to go home to his parents, who he was sure loved him, no matter what everyone else said.

Next we have Zim. Zim was doing the usual, ranting about how the _FFFFilthy _human was wasting his precious time and how he was going enslave them all as soon as he took over the world, to which the doctor replied that he wasn't a human at all, but the last of an ancient alien race. Zim shut up after that. Dib was, however, amazed and wanted to learn more about this alien race that the doctor was speaking of.

Dib was shocked at this theory and almost couldn't believe what was happening to him. Everything was so overwhelming, this was greater than any other paranormal discovery he had ever made! His sister,

Gaz, frankly, didn't give a fuck about any of this. Though, she was a little more than pissed when she found out that her video game hadn't transported with her.

None of the characters worldly possessions had transported with them from their original worlds, except for their clothes of course. That means Johnny's knives, Dibs various belongings, Gaz's game slave 2, Jeff's knife, Gir's piggys and other junk, they were all gone. Much to the doctor's surprise, Schmee remained with Squee and the creepy dough boys had transported with the serial killer Nny.

Dexter, the mad scientist was worried. He had no idea where he was. He was, however, glad that his annoying sister hadn't traveled here with him; she would only make things worse. Dib intrigued him. They had similar interests and they were around the same age, but Dexter thought Dib was too obsessed with the paranormal; he could make great strides in the field of real science. Everyone else here was completely crazy! There were the scary maniacs like Johnny and Jeff. Then there were the ponies and the robot-dog thing who simply reminded him of Deedee. He hated them even more than the creepy two.

Princess Celestia is very unhappy with this new world but always tries to look on the bright side . She thinks that everyone here is crazy and scary. The pony thinks that everyone needs to loosen up a little, especially that skinny Goth guy, James, or Johnny or something. He's so gloomy and sad. Maybe he just needs a hug! Or some glitter and rainbows! The pony has taken a liking to Gir also, which isn't surprising because he's so random and happy all of the time, unless he eats the last cupcake. Oh and he loves Cupcakes! They're going to be bestest friends! Even if everyone from his world is so weird. There are other characters but you can never tell what they're thinking, they're very mysterious.

"- and here you are, looking at me like I'm crazy. Well I probably am but that's besides the poi-" the Doctor said as he tried to finish his explanation.

"Silence _filthy_ human! Do you have any idea what you have done?! DO YOU?! No of course not. Your inferior human brain couldn't possibly understand the problems of Zim! You have taken me away from my mission! I should be home now. The giant man eating squid needs to be fed! I will enslave you all, stupid pig monkeys! I-"

"Oh, it's not as if you're actually going to take over the world anyways Zim. And besides, I'm not really even human. Nope, not human at all. I may appear as a human, a very good looking human, but I am actually the last member of an ancient alien race."

"Lies! LIEEES!" Zim shouted. The two had been feuding ever since the Doctor had sent them here.

"Ok, enough of this rambling and ranting," Amy Pond interrupted, "Doctor, please explain to them why they've been brought here."

"Yes, yes, quite right! Now you all see-"

"LIEEEEEEEES! Zim said as he stood up in his chair.

Dib walked up to the angry alien and pushed him to the floor. "Shut up Zim."

"Now you all see you are here because of this young man." The Doctor explained as he pointed to none other than Johnny C.

Me? I didn't do anything," Johnny argued, "Did the dog tell you?! I knew the dog was onto me! What did he say?! TELL ME!"

"Uhh no, no, there was no dog involved at all," the Doctor said, "You see this is about the monster in your wall."

Wait! Monster in your wall? What's going on here?" Celestia, the Princess of the My Little Ponies, stepped forward. "

"Um Doctor, maybe you should introduce everybody, you know, clear things up a bit." Amy offered.

"Ok, everybody introduce yourselves, your names, what you do, what your favorite color is! You start us off!" the Doctor Pointed to Johnny.

Johnny began. "Ok. I'm, uh, Johnny and I kill people sometimes. Most of the time."

The doctor interrupted, "Be more specific than that now! That was just disappointing."

"Fine!" Johnny said, suddenly angered, "Your want to know the truth?! Well here's the truth! There's a demonic monster living within a wall in my house and it will escape and wreak hell upon the souls of the Earth if I don't keep the wall it's trapped behind wet with blood! So naturally I go out and whatever ass hole decides to ruin my day or make fun of me becomes the next victim to have their blood on the wall! Though, sometimes I just torture people for fun, hehe." He was given blank stares mixed with horrified expressions. "Well you wanted to know." There was only silence. "If you must know, I am also the creative force behind Happy Noodle Boy so shut up and stop gawking like simple minded pigeons!"

The Doctor broke the silence. "Ok excellent! Why don't you take your turn now?" He was referring to little Todd Casil. Todd stared silently up at the time traveler. "What's your name?"

"Um, I'm Todd, but scary neighbor man- I mean Nny, calls me Squee. This is Schmee, my bear. He's my bestest friend! Well and Pepito I guess but he's the son of the devil so…um, I live next to Johnny."

"Poor boy," the pony said.

"Hey!" Johnny yelled, "I am a perfectly fine neighbor! I've saved little Squeegee's life many times!"

"Oh please, I'd bet that you've almost killed him many times as well."

"NO! You stupid horse! I'll kill you! I'll-"

"There'll be no killing here," the Doctor Interrupted, "Now both of you be quiet! Princess please introduce yourself."

"I would love to. I am princess Celestia and I rule over all of the ponies in my land."

"I LOVES ME SOME PONIES!" G.I.R. blurted out.

"Wonderful, now Dexter you go."

Dexter, in his Russian accent, started to introduce himself. "I am Dexter, boy genius! I work on experiments in my secret lab that I have constructed in my room."

"And your parents let you do that?" Amy wondered aloud.

"Oh nooo my parents have no idea of my beautiful brain. They cannot understand the power of my knowledge." Dexter boasted.

"Alright," the Doctor said, "Now if you would please." He gestured to Dib, who was sitting next to his angry looking sister.

"Right, well I'm Dib Membrane and this is my sister Gaz Membrane," at this the room around Gaz seemed to darken and she growled through clenched teeth. " I've dedicated my entire life to paranormal studies, but everyone thinks I'm crazy. It's mostly his fault though," he pointed to Zim, "No one believes that he's an alien! I mean come on, just look at him! He's green for crying out loud! And he has no ears! And he calls humans filthy worm babies! And, and, and-"

"That's quite enough out of you I'd say," the Doctor said hurriedly, "and do you have anything to say young lady?"

"Yeah, do you have any video games around here?"

"Umm not really no." The Doctor admitted.

"NOOOOO! You will pay! You will pa-"Gaz shouted, causing everyone to jump in their seats.

"Enough, enough, stinking Dib sister. Let Zim speak now! Yes, yes, I am Zim! I was sent to Earth on a special mission by my leaders, the Tallest. My mission is to take over the disgusting planet and add the humans to the list of species enslaved by the Irken armada!"

At that Dexter burst into laughter. "You are trying to take over the world? Hahahaha! You?!"

"What, what? How dare you laugh at Zim!"

Dib looked full of pride as he said, "Ha-ha! I told you Zim! You could never-"

"Whoa, what the hell? Where the fuck did that guy come from?!" Johnny yelled out with a face full of shock, confusion, and disgust. Jeff the Killer is sitting in the corner of the room, restricted by a straight jacket.

"What?" Amy asked, "Oh him, that's Jeff. Jeff the Killer, or at least that's what people call him. He, ah, kills people as well.

"Why is he in a straight jacket?" Celestia asked nervously, afraid of the answer.

The Doctor explained the mysterious and grotesque looking character in the corner. "Well, like Johnny, Jeff kills people. However, Jeff here is completely insane. He had a terrible birthday party incident when he was younger and, well-"

He was cut off by the crazed laughter of Jeff. "Hahaha! That's right! Ahahaha! You'd all better sleep with one eye open tonight! HAHAHA! " This got the reaction of many horrified expressions that almost hid Johnny's pissed off face.

"Who do you think you are to threaten us like that? You think you can just go around terrifying the shit out of people for no reason? You like doing that for fun!? Huh? DO YOU?! "

"Ah, ah, ah, careful Johnny, I'd watch what I say if I were you. Who knows, something terrible might happen to your little friend Todd while he's sleeping." Jeff said with a dangerous glint in his eye. This comment made Johnny full of rage, the anger radiated off of him.

With a look of pure danger and hatred Johnny said "Oh, you vile little MAGGOT! How dare you threaten to hurt Squee! I don't even care if I don't have my knives, I'LL STRANGLE YOU WITH MY OWN HANDS! The doctor quickly stepped in between the two killers.

"That's enough! Enough out of both of you, I don't want to hear another sound out of either of you!"

"Don't worry," Johnny said with a sickeningly sweet malice, "I'll kill you someday. One day he won't be here to ensure all of your limbs stay attached to your body."

"I look forward to it," Jeff prompted, getting a glare from Johnny that only caused him to smile more intensely."

The Doctor sighed. "Anyways, now that you're all introduced I hope you all have become good friends. If not then I suggest that you do because you'll all be risking your lives for each other soon enough."

"Would you please explain why we're here, or do we have to listen to you talk all day?" Gaz said, aggravated.

"Right, well it has become a concern that the monster inside of Johnny's wall is growing extremely large and in consequence is becoming less and less satisfied with the blood offerings it has been receiving."

"So you're saying that that hell beast is getting bigger? Does this mean I have to raise the status quo? Of dead bodies I mean." Johnny asked.

"Not quite," the Doctor said, "That is one solution but it's messy and will only increase the problem the farther it progresses."

Dexter said, "So what do we need to do? Why have you called us to this place?"

"Yeah, no offence, but why did you chose us?" Dib asked.

"Aha, good questions! All of you have specific traits that will help us carry out this…. Interesting mission: Intelligence, leadership, the instinct to kill, natural curiosity, boldness, and bravery. Some of you are clearly just insane though."

Celestia said, "I'm sorry but you still haven't explained to us what we need to do to stop this evil monster's growth."

"Ah," the Doctor said, "This is where it gets interesting…"


End file.
